


Redemption at Three In The Morning

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's still coming out of his demon blood detox - Castiel comes to him with some heavenly comfort - and a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption at Three In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing - I needed somewhere to place Sam and Cas's first kiss and this is what I came up with.

Sam's sitting on Bobby's back stoop, body still pained from the demon blood detox - he's exhausted, dehydrated, too much strain put on his cells and muscles and he can't open his eyes in spite of the fact the only light shining is that from the stars above - the kitchen light isn't even on, given the late hour.  He's too exhausted to sleep and yet he's so, so tired, his whole being sore from deep in his bones to the tip of his fingers.

There's a quiet rustle of feathers and wind somewhere immediately behind him, the air shifting so that the smell of rusting scrap and depleted oil is temporarily purged from the atmosphere, pure, clean oxygen filling Sam's lungs and it's a godsend after the day he's had.

"Sam..."  Castiel takes a step forward, studying the hunched form of his friend and he physically aches, to see Sam reduced to this. "Are you alright?"

Sam gives a barely percetible shake of his head.  "I'm not dead, so that should be good enough, right?"

Cas swallows, exhaling as he moves forward a little more.  "May I join you?"

Sam nods.

For a long while there's nothing but the sound of the night wind and crickets, Sam's breath regaining some steadiness as time passes.  He's shaking and cold, in spite of his long sleeves and jeans.  Castiel quietly unravels one wing and puts it around Sam, unseen but present all the same.  Sam becomes noticably calmer, Cas picking up his heartbeat evening out through his Grace. He's afraid to give more, given how weak Sam is right now.

"I know it's not worth much coming from me Sam but I'm truly, deeply sorry for all that's happened to you.  My brothers..."

"Are assholes, Cas.  And I thought you were supposed to kill me sight unseen."  Sam doesn't pull away though, given that Castiel is radiating heat that's awfully soothing to his overtaxed muscles.

"I was wrong. They were wrong.  We're not all powerful or all knowing, Sam.  It's possible be wrong about something like this too. Not possible.  I was.  And I still am."  Cas turns and studies Sam's profile, still strong and artful in spite of the fact he looks like pure Hell, his body violated and abused by forces beyond his control.  "I care about you Sam.  I should have admitted it sooner."

Sam turns to where he can just meet Cas's eyes - he's not staring at him with steely, heavenbound resolve - there's sorrow and sympathy there now and it's genuine - Sam's always been able to see that in people, even if Castiel isn't technically... people.

"What?"

"I care about you,  Deeply.  There's..."  Cas takes a moment to look for words.  "I want to right the wrongs that have been done towards you.  I feel... in awe of you.  I can't see how Lucifer intends you as his vessel - you're too good for that Sam, there's no malice or hatred in you, not towards those who are undeserving of it.  That... it's overwhelmingly beautiful."

Sam gives a small quirk of one side of his mouth.  "Doesn't exactly feel that way right now, that's for sure."  Sam sighs, closing his eyes and scrubbing his face with his hands.  "You do get right to the point though, don't you?"

Cas gives a tilt of his head.  "I see no need to lie to you."

Sam looks back at him, putting a hand on Cas's knee.  "I appreciate your honesty but if this is your version of flirting you need some work.  And seriously - why try and hit on the guy who looks like he's just finished stage one of rehab?"

Cas gives him as close to a grin as he can manage.  "Because I admire those who have strength to pick themselves back up."

Sam's smile widens a little more.  "Not like Dean's exactly helping to do that right now."

"You don't need your brother's help to put yourself back together Sam.  You have strength enough to do it alone, I promise."  Castiel scoots a little closer because he finds that Sam's soul gives off this sort of light that's vitalizing, life giving.

Sam notices, can feel where they're just barely touching and it's warm and comforting here, his hand on Cas's knee squeezing the muscle just barely and it would be so, so easy to turn his head right now and-

Cas moves first, leaning in and brushing their lips together and Sam doesn't pull away, Cas's mouth dry and warm and it feels beautiful, pure, like standing in the center of a star and there's a careful hand cradling the back of his head, infinitely soft as he's pulled in closer and Sam feels it, his heart swelling and it's not entirely out of the realm of possibility - he's felt a little head over heels for Cas since they met, he just hadn't put it to so many words - but this feels right, feels just, like there's redemption in Cas's lips against his and Cas isn't pulling away in disgust or horror, simply kissing Sam as Sam lets him, Sam's arm coming around his shoulders and when they pull away from each other there's this moment where everything, in spite of Sam's body still feeling wrecked, is perfectly clear.

"Sam Winchester I -"  
"I love you too."

And it's true.


End file.
